My Life at Death Weapon Meister Academy
by tkresonance
Summary: A story about if I had gone to the DWMA and met the characters in Soul Eater.
1. The Day Everything Changed

**October 1, 2014**

**Ever since I was ten years old, I had known about my secret power and hadn't let anyone know, not even my parents. I knew that if anyone ever found out, They would freak the hell out, and get me arrested or something. I was able to keep it under control until that one day. It will be the one day I'll never forget. It started when I woke up an hour late for school. I quickly took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and headed out the door. I only lived about ten minutes walking distance from my high school but I would still have to hurry. I got to school right as everyone was rushing to their classes. I had math first period which was located all the way in the back of the school, so I had to run still. In all the commotion of trying to run around a huge mob of students, I accidentally bumped into an upperclassman, and made him drop his phone.**

**"Hey, what hell?" The guy shouted. He looked like a junior, and, was big; a little less than a foot taller than me. He was someone I definitely didn't want to piss off. I quickly picked up his phone to hand it back, but I realized that the screen had shattered!**

**"Shit!" I thought to myself.**

**"You little fucker!" He screamed at me. I turned to run away, but I was grabbed by the back of my sweatshirt.**

**"You're not getting off that easy!" He said menacingly as he raised his fist to punch me. I snapped my eyes shut and quickly brought my arms up in front of my face to try and block the punch. I guess my fighting instincts kicked in at that very moment, because I heard the sound of a fist impacting on metal. I had accidentally switched to weapon mode and my arms had turned into blades. The Junior withdrew his hand and grasped it in pain. The punch had cause his hand to start bleeding. He looked up from his injured hand, and just stared at me. The blades began glowing white and morphed back into my arms. The junior started to turn pale.**

**"What are you?" he muttered before falling to the ground. I just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Other students had heard the commotion from their classrooms and peeked outside to see what had happened. I ran out of the campus and back home before anyone saw me.**


	2. Moving

**October 7, 2014**

**I had to confess to my parents that I could transform into a scythe, and they took it surprisingly well. **

**"Well I guess now is as good of a time as any." my Mom said.**

**"What do you mean?" I interjected, "I just told you that I can turn myself into a dangerous weapon, and that's all you have to say?" **

**"Listen Tkeio, we've been meaning to tell you something," my dad said, "your grandfather also had the same ability to transform into a weapon, and his grandfather also had it too. It makes sense that you also possess the same gift."**

**"You're calling this a gift?" I said in a confused tone, "being a danger to everyone around me! If anything this is a freaking curse!"**

**"Not if you use it responsibly!" My Mom snapped back.**

**"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. **

**"Look, there is a place that Grandpa went to, for others like you Tkeio," She continued, "It's a school where people like you train to protect the world from evil forces that would drag humanity down to depths of complete madness and destruction."**

**"This sounds a lot like Percy Jackson, Mom," I said, "You're not sending me to Camp Half-Blood are you?"**

**"Nope," She answered with a small laugh. "You're going to a place called the DWMA."**

**"What does that stand for?" I asked puzzled.**

**"Death Weapon Meister Academy."**

**October 10, 2014**

**The flight to Death City seemed like it took only a matter of minutes. I was still trying to process everything that had gone on. I almost killed some kid in school, and now everyone including my parents knows that I can transform into a scythe. Now all of a sudden I'm being shipped off to some fighting school in the middle of Nevada! I was scared and yet somewhat excited for what future would hold for me. Before I could finish thinking about my new life, the plane landed. I took a deep breath, and took out my skull shaped headphones from my ears.**

**"Well, there's no turning back now..."**


End file.
